Genetic Defect
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Percy argues with Ron ablout their differences. PWRW
1. Default Chapter

**Genetic Defect.**

C: One shot

R: M

P: PW/RW

S: Percy argues with Ron ablout their differences.

* * *

Percy Weasley. Not at all like a Weasely.

Now me, well I'm Ron Weasley. I define what a Weasley should be. A prefect, Quidditch player and everyone's favourite buddy.

My brother. Well, he's that sort of guy that you dread to talk to because its like talking to a metamorphsis of Snape _and _Magonagall. Strict, shitface and responsible. All of which only one Weasley ever had and they were married into the family.

So it dosen't really count.

But Percy was the most ambitious. He played the violin and piano with eerily precision. It alarms me. I mean, he likes to be perfect and anything out of place made him spaz.

It was like he is afraid of anything that is unpredictable. His girlfriend Penelope Clearwater (ex- girlfriend now) said that he might be obsessive compulsive. It sounds correct...

But I'm still pissed at him for leaving the family like he did. Mum and Dad fighting more now. With Mum crying and Dad yelling then falling dead silent.

It creeps me out.

But Mum's getting better and not crying too hard. Dad is starting to act like himself. Besides Harry's here to fill the gap Percy left.

Its not too bad.

We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and I plan to see Percy and ask why he still hasn't apologized...

* * *

His door looks as perfect as Percy like to be. I don't want to know on the hard oak and have it reveal the brother I honestly don't know. I never did. No one ever really didi.

Raising my hand a knocking with my knuckles, feeling myheart pound. The door slowly opens showing the stuck - in - time vision of Percy. Red curly hair primly brushed, eyes that are strict. Lips, soft delicate features that always made me wonder if there was a girl anywhere with the same natural fullness .

The feelings of grabbing my own blood brother's neck and kissing him just to feel those lips on my own have always disgusted me. Though at home my mother's favourite picture is one where Percy and I are playing and I keep rubbing my small infant finger over his lips. I used to give him 'Brother Kiss' all the time. But he stopped that when he came back from his first year at Hogwarts.

I was 6.

Staring at me in obvious surprise, he quickly composes himself.

"Hello Ronald. What brings you to my humble abide?" The thinly veiled sarcasm is evident.

Smiling big and goofy. I want him to want me to see me. "Just came to get school supplies, thought I'd drop by."

He looks suspicious.

"Come on, Perce I'm not hiding a hippogriff in my bad." I use the whiney voice he hates.

Frowning he beckons me in.

Its cramped but homey. Surprise! It makes me feel like a prat to assume who Percy is. Looking at him. Now that I'm here I don't know hat to say. I could say that I miss him. With all the fighting we've done in recent years I doubt he'll belive me.

"So how's life been?" A pathetic attempt at conversation.

"Fine." OK don't cooperate.

"Uh... nice place..." Awkward.

He sighs and gestures to the small kitchen table. Theres three rooms in the entire place. A bath room, closet and his bedroom. The sitting room and kitchen are connected, with many Muggle things...

"Its a fridge Ron, you know about them." At least now he sounds amused.

I sit donw at the table while he get our tea. He looks visibly more relaxed. Smiling at him I add sugar cubes. I actually quite hate tea, but anything for this visit to go well.

"How's the Ministry?"

He shrugs. "Complete disarray." Huh, usually I get a lecture.

"Did Mother send you?" The question startles me.

"No. I came on my own." He looks suspicious.

"...why?" I smile big.

"Do I need a reason to see my brother?"

"Yes." He says it quietly and looks away form me.

My eyes travel from the horn- rimmed glasses frame down past the pale freckles to the arch of his lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

Silence.

* * *

"I'm soo... sorry. I should go." I jump up knocking hot tea all over my lap.

In pain I try to get to the door to leave. He grabs my arm paralyzing momentarily. Dreading to look at his face I turn.

"I'm sorry Ron..." The unbearable sadness in those brown eyes make my heart fall out of my chest. The timbre of his voice.

I sigh, the presence that he give me makes a daydream- like stare succumb my mind. I don't pay attetion to the details of consequences as he leans over to kiss me. With lips so soft and perfect, against my chapped ones.

I open my mouth as he deepens the kiss and brings out bodies closer.

* * *

It is the feeling of him tightening around me that drives me over the edge. His naked form withering underneath me, sweaty and clutching desperately at the headboard as he bites his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Red curls sticking to the forehead, eyebrows in a sort- of pained state. A flush reaching from his face cheeks past pink hard nipples to the line of red hair. Body arching with each thrust I give. Muscles tensing, and the cock turning purple and weeping violently.

I touch him and he comes over both of us with a loud scream and orgasmic haze.

Lasting only one more thrust I come inside him. Filling him. No longer able to stand up I callapse on him. With the stickiness of his semen slides on both out bodies. Softening inside him, his legs aren't so tight around my waist.

After a moment I groan as I slide out of him and fall to his side. Catching my breath I turn to face him. Startled to see him already looking at me. Smiling at him with absolute love I say;

"I love you"

He turns away and gets out of his bed. Leaving me in complete confusion.

* * *

My curse is that I'm a hot head. It takes a minute to piss me off. So when he left the bed, I was pissed.

Still am.

In fact I'm going to get out of this sex-smelling room to give im a piece of my mind. But he's come back in...

With my clothes.

"Get dressed. Mother will be worried if your late."

WHAT! _Fuckhead._

I can feel the red rush to my cheeks.

"So, thats it."

"That's it."

"You're such a fuck."

"I know."

No longer on the high I was I get out of bed naked and grab my clothes. Hurring to get them on so I won't spend another minute with the biggest fuckhole in the world...

"We're brothers."

_How dare he!_

"SO WHAT! I think we might be more than that!" Fuck. I don't know whether to storm out of here and forget the fact I had my first kiss and lost my virginity (on the top) to a man who kicks me out of his life. Or to fight with him and have him feel guilty.

"Ron, its just a passing fancy." Quiet. Not looking at me.

Fuckhead.

"I loved you more than anybody when I was a kid. I kissed you and adored your attention before you went away and became a complete prat! Or did you forget that I was the one fucking you so hard..."

He's going maroon.

"RON! DON'T YOU GET IT! i'M THE ONE WHO STARTED IT! I'M THE ONE WITH THE GENETIC DEFECT!"

"WHAT! GENECTIC DEFECT MY ARSE. YOU FUCK..."

Smack.

He slapped me.

I cannot believe he slapped me.

I glare at him. Grab his neck and smash our lips together. Our bodies flushed with arousal as I move against him causing him to dig his fingers into my back. Grimacing with pain I violently move to press him against the bedroom wall.

Creating a friction with our hips as I grind up to him. Breaking the kiss he gasps out an undignified moan, placing one of my hands near his head and dipping the other to release myself from the Muggle jeans I tug his thigh around my awaist, the other one follows as I thrust into him. He being still wet with my semen.

Screaming in pain and pleasure I hit his prostate violently. I'm not thinking as the tightness becomes my world. Tears leak out of his clenched eyes as he chants my name.

Eons spent in heaven as we rock together. Biting on each others necks and torso's. Whispering dirty things, cursing and trying to inflict pain as the pleasure drives both of us mad...

* * *

"So are you going to apologize?" I say between kisses.

He nods. "Eventually." Hands buttoning my pants.

"When?" I bring him closer. Dipping my head into his neck.

"When the War begins." A nice bruise I leave. Amongst the others.

"You're going to need a Concealment Charm for that." I murmur against his ear.

"Yeah. So will you."

"Their brith marks."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, my genetic defects..."

He stiffens. Pulling away from me.

"What?" His eyes are practically black. He hisses;

" I WAS SERIOUS! I cannot believe you! I don't even belong in the family!"

"Isn't that a good thing, considering..."

"NO! FUCK! It means that I look like a fuckin' Weasley, but am not one! But you are. I hate you for it, love you for it... WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Hands on his waist, completely red. Still naked...

Fuckhead.

"Mum's gonna worry."

Smack.

Grrr...

I grab his forearm and lock it behind his back. Both our erections ominant, even though it should be impossible considering this would be the third time in one day.

Groaning his severly bruised lips open in invitation...

Which I take.

* * *

Mum's waiting for me. Smiling in knowledge that the visit went well.

"So I take it Percy's doing good."

I grin big and goofy, eyes shining.

"Bit exhausted byt he'll be coming home soon."

"Remind him about the Concealment Charm's, darling."

OH FUCK!

_Le fin.

* * *

_

A/N: I thought that Mrs. Weasley would know about Percy and Ron's strange relationship, afterall she seen them grow up together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Wine.**

C: 2 

R: T 

P: PW/RW 

S: Percy Weasley didn't even know it was possible. 

**Sept. 5**

I know Ron is still mad at me. I would be too. I mean I am a git who deserves nothing but pain. If I tell Ron that then we fight and I end up against a wall or a table screaming with my entire throat inflamed... 

It hurts afterwards. 

Fred and George are still upset with me. Glaring and making snide remarks when I come home for dinner. Father and Ginny ignore me, same as Charlie and Bill. Mother being the only one who bothers to smile at me. 

Imagine what would happen if they knew about Ron and I. Mind you now that he's back at Hogwarts I have nothing much to worry about. 

Which is a thank-god. I mean for a month I've been sexually exhausted, then tabacco depraved. 

Something I'd rather Ron not know about. 

I mean, Percy Weasley smokes Muggle Cigarrettes? 

Dear Merlin! The World has gone mad! 

Sarcasm has never been my strong point. Though these days I am getting better. 

**--------**

**Sept.7**

I've been fired! 

That fuckhead fired me! 

Dear Merlin, I'm shocked and want to kill the damned dwarf! 

However, Dumbledore had offered me a job at the Order. That should've been the tip off. 

Fuck! I'm an idiot. 

Drinking a pot of coffee dosen't help. Nor does smoking a pack of cigarettes. Well maybe that was something I should've known before I picked up the ugly habits. 

Though lately I've been feeling sick, hungry and agitated. 

It kinda pisses me off. 

But then again, what dosen't? 

**---------**

**Sept.9**

Three times. I've thrown up three times. 

What the fuck! 

**---------**

**Three hours later.**

My life is over. 

Fuck! My GOD! I went to St. Mungo's. Then was told the most ridiculous news ever... 

**------------**

**After three fags.**

... MEN CANNOT GET PREGNANT! 

**----------**

**Cracked Head on Table.**

**Now bleeding.**

FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK! 

**---------**

**Sept. 10**

I hate Ron. 

Only this would happen to me after fucking my own blood brother for a month. 

And only I would be heartless enough to blame him. Not my own actions. I mean why would I? Was I the one who was shovingtheir d... 

**------**

Did not want to have an image of that. 

I mean I should be allowed some dignity. 

**---------**

I am going to kill Ron the next time I see him. 

I mean it was him with his whole 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Hello! I've been trying to get my brother out of my wet dreams since before I started having any. He does not go and suggest that we kiss. Not only is it morally wrong it is called incest. 

I mean, if I have a kid (OH GOD, how the hell this that is going to happen I dont want to know!) 

Besides. Percy Weasley Jr.? 

**---------**

**Oct. 13**

I don't know how many letters I've recieved from Ron that I've thrown away. Maybe it's childish and rather cruel, but I really don't want Ron to know anything, nor anyone else. My mother's own attempts have been futile. Though heavens knows that with all the hormones going through my body I'm going to be half insane for the next few months. Unless I have it aborted. Bu how do you abort a male pregnancy? 

Besides I've got to be the first Weasley male to be pregnant so I'll have Rita Skeeter on my arse so fast I won't be able to breathe. I mean, everyone will say it's Harry Potter and then I'll have to take some sort of test, revealing what a sick bastard I am... 

Merlin. I've never felt so helpless before. 

**---------**

**Oct. 21**

I'm probably about two month's pregnant. Beginning to show. I've cast some ver strong Concealment Charms and have been wearing a big winter coat. Even though I look ridiculous, I get along fine. Dear Merlin, I'm pregnant until May. Then I'll be in alot of pain. Seeing as how I have to transform my internal organs into that of a damned woman's. 

If I ever see Ron's pugface again I'll break his face open and feet it to Griffins. 

**-------**

**Oct. 31**

Recieved threatening letter from Ron. Saying how if I don't reply or got to the next Hogmeade in two weeks that he'll tell everyone about our affair. 

Last night I cried to his picture. 

Today I'm smoking a ciggarette hoping to kill his baby. 

**---------**

**Nov.5**

Don't want to go in 9 days. 

Rather afraid I'll either spread my legs for him or tie him up and present him to the Dark Lord. 

He's sixteen and I'm only twenty. We should not be fathers... 

TO THE SAME BABY! 

**-------**

As you can tell I still haven't gotten over it. Don't think I ever will really. I'm starting my first trimester... 

I should not even know what the fuck that means. 

**-------**

**Nov.13**

I swear if I knew Avada Kevadra I would use it on the little fuckhead. 

**--------**

**Three hours later.**

I miss him. I wish he was in bed with me. Holding me... 

**-----**

**Wiped tears.**

Fuckin' Hormones. 

**---------**

**Nov.14**

Here in Hogmeade. Waiting to die. Going to hyperventilate... 

Didn't even notice him in Hogshead until he was touching my thigh. 

"I'm angry with you..." A cold hard whisper that reaches my organ. 

Damned hormones. 

"I lost my job." The hand is going up too far for comfort. 

"Good." No ones looking at us when Ron's hand becomes to close for me. Slapping it away I snarl; 

"What do you mean 'good'. I live off my savings. I can't afford anything!" 

"Get a new job." He tries to kiss my cheek. 

"Not in public." I say moving my face away. 

"I have a room." His eyes tell me I have no choice but to follow. 

**--------**

He's glaring at me. 

Not moving to touch me like I'm used to. 

"What!" So I'm moody, big fuckin' deal. 

"You're such a FUCK!" He has me by the arms, his blue eyes icy cold and scaring me. The grip of his hands are hurting me badly and my heart is hammering. 

Throwing me across the room I hurt myself on a rotten chair. Leaning over me his voice is low and dangerous. 

"If you ever do that again I will really _really _hurt you." 

When he touches me and goes into me it is a punishment... 

**-------**

I'm bleeding and he can't understand why. Sheets are bloody and so are my clothes. 

"Percy? Why... What..." He's confused and I'm in such pain. 

Agony. 

"I was pregnant.' My eyes are closed so I can't see his face. I don't even want to imagine it. 

His arms are around me. His lips all over my face. His words of love are poison to me. 

**--------**

**Dec. 23**

He's standing outside my door. Not knocking but standing there. He's repeating this poem that I left lying on my nightstand in the summer; 

Be still, my soul, be still; the arms you bear are brittle,  
Earth and high heaven are fixt of old and founded strong.  
Think rather, -- call to thought, if now you grieve a little,  
The days when we had rest, O soul, for they were long.

Men loved unkindness then, but lightless in the quarry  
I slept and saw not; tears fell down, I did not mourn;  
Sweat ran and blood sprang out and I was never sorry:  
Then it was well with me, in days ere I was born.

Now, and I muse for why and never find the reason,  
I pace the earth, and drink the air, and feel the sun.  
Be still, be still, my soul; it is but for a season:  
Let us endure an hour and see injustice done.

Ay, look: high heaven and earth ail from the prime foundation;  
All thoughts to rive the heart are here, and all are vain:  
Horror and scorn and hate and fear and indignation --  
Oh why did I awake? when shall I sleep again?

**-------**

He must've memorized it. Knowing it was my favourite. I know that I should put on the stereo and drown him out until he must leave. 

The vision of Crimson Wine tells me to... 

But I look in the mirror and see his red hair... 

I open the door to find him with nothing but a shabby coat. Black circles under his eyes and I can see he hasn't been eating or much of anything. 

HIs thin starved finger goes out to trace my lips like they used to do when he was a child. He kisses me softly, tears leaking out of his eyes. His hand leaving my shoulder as he sinks to his knees in body cracking sobs... 

Loudly crying with his head on my stomach. 

My mother standing behind him. 

Shaking her head at me. 

**------**

_Le Fin._

A/N: I wanted Molly in here because it seemed to fit.. and no i most likely won't do anymore male pregancies. Also I have no grammer so be kind


End file.
